


Cold Treats

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [37]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Ice Cream, M/M, Somewhat misuse of ice cream, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt based on: Shirou, Yonekuni & Ice cream</p><p>Yonekuni watches Shirou with his ice cream cone and enjoys the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Treats

He held his tongue as he watched the heavyweight take the treat he bought, handing the worker the money before shaking his head. Quietly telling the clerk that he didn’t want any, he followed Shirou out the door.

He couldn’t help but compare Shirou to a child. Not because he looked like a child, but because the enthusiasm Shirou had for the cold treat. Swallowing hard when Shirou’s pink tongue gave a slow lick at the vanilla code, picking up the cream as it started to melt.

Drips of slow melting ice cream clung to Shirou’s lips and he fought hard with himself not to lean over and lick away the cream. When he saw that pink tongue once more, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out, pulling Shirou’s hand towards him. Catching gray eyes, he gave the cone a slow and long lick at the cold treat.

He normally didn’t like ice cream, but he was willing to put up with it at times. Especially if he could lick it off his love’s lips.

Once he was sure that he had Shirou’s full attention, he licked his own lips suggestively.


End file.
